


Lifetime Of Firsts: First and Only Wedding

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Lifetime Of Firsts [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Nini and Matt have their happiest day.





	Lifetime Of Firsts: First and Only Wedding

I shook my hands, completely nervous and about to vomit.

Was I really gonna do this? 

In front of all those people?

I wished we could do a small thing.

Maybe just 10-20 people there. 

But I knew Matt wanted to invite everyone else.

He wasn’t a showy guy at all. 

But he had a lot of people he knew, and it was obvious he wanted them all there. And there was no way I was going to deny him that, seeing as he was giving me the rest of his life.

So we went all out. 

Well, kind of.

The wedding was outdoors, seeing as that’s what I preferred.

Around a hundred guests, a few of which I’d never met. 

Kids. Wives. The lot.

I was uncomfortable as hell around them.

The only ones I was comfortable around were Misha and Vicki, along with Rob and Rich.

The others?

Well…it was awkward.

As nice as Jensen and Jared, Mark and all the rest were, I’d only met them a handful of times. 

As for their wives and kids? 

Well, I’d never met them at all.

So it was awkward, having these basically random people at my wedding. 

But, they were family of the cast, and the cast were friends of Matt’s. 

So I accepted it, praying that I’d be ok in front of them.

And now, here I was, standing in the middle of the woods, trees all around us, nature at its finest.

Matt stood in front of me, smiling like a goofball. 

I was sure I was doing the same too.

Maybe not as gorgeous as he was.

But who gave a shit?

He chose me. That’s all I needed to know.

Then he had to go and make me cry with his damn vows.

“Nini. I don’t know how I was blessed with you. One minute, you’re a face behind a computer screen. Someone I love to talk to everyday. Next thing I know, I’m making myself fly halfway across the world, just to meet you”.

I chuckled, the rest of the guests laughing along as well.

“But, I’m glad Chelsea left those details behind”.

I looked her way and smiled at her. 

We’d met up a few months after I moved in with Matt. 

She was so damn amazing. 

I couldn’t be thankful enough to her for being so damn awesome. And also for introducing me to the love of my life.

“Cos, that’s what led to this. Our first kiss. You acting all shy around me. Honestly, you’ve come so far. I mean, the things we get up to”.

He wiggled his eyebrows, making me blush as I looked at everyone, totally embarrassed.

“Matt”, I gritted, squeezing his hands hard as I tried to hold back the tears, making him wince lightly.

“Ah-sorry, sorry. Anyway, you’ve opened up to me. And that’s what makes me feel honored. It’s knowing that you allowed me in. That you trust me enough to show me all of you. Even if it does scare the shit out of you. I know you think one day I’m gonna break your heart, after you’ve completely given it over to me. But I swear on everything, Nini, that day will never come. I’m gonna take care of you. I promise you that. There won’t be a day that passes that I won’t be trying to make you happy. And if I happen to piss you off, you have my eternal permission to kick my ass”.

I let out a laugh, swallowing thickly as the tears made their way down my face.

“But seriously though. I never knew how…empty my life was? It’s like, once I had you in my life, I saw everything I never had. And I don’t wanna go back to that. I want this. You. Us. Forever”.

I nodded, a sob escaping, as I tried my hardest not to just breakdown and sob like a maniac in his arms.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly, wiping a few tears off my cheek.

Then it was my turn.

Fuck. 

I knew this was going to happen. 

I tried to convince myself I’d be confident at my wedding. 

But my fear of public speaking had unfortunately arrived.

I looked around, unsure of what to do, when I heard his voice.

“Just a few words. That’s all. Just one”.

I looked into Matt’s eyes, the beautiful green orbs shining and beautiful, the love pouring out of him. 

All for me.

I could do this.

“Uh…I-I love you, Matt. I-uh-you make me h-happier than I thought I could be. Thank you for choosing me”.

I couldn’t say anymore, my face red and heated as I looked only at Matt and no one else.

His hands grasped my face, keeping all my attention on him and him alone, calming me down completely when he smiled and mouthed that he loved me.

The wedding finished fairly quickly, Matt and I spending only around two hours after the wedding with everyone, before we left, wanting to spend some time together.

“Matt”, I called, just before we were leaving the hotel we’d been staying at for the past few days, on our way to the airport to fly off to our honeymoon.

“Yea?”

He turned to me, looking happier than ever before. 

All because of me.

“I…I just wanted to say my vows. If-if I can?”

“What? Yea. Of course!” he urged, sitting on the bed as I stood in front of him.

“Ok. Well-I don’t have them written down, so they might sound a little shitty. But, I just wanted to tell you”, I explained, playing with my hands, hoping he wouldn’t hate them.

“Nini”, he said as he took my hands, rubbing the back of them with his thumbs.

“Tell me. I know they’ll be perfect. Come on. I know it’s gonna be great”.

I nodded, smiling and taking a deep breath, trying to push the butterflies down.

“Ok. So, I love you, Matt Cohen. I-I’ve always been a fairly…closed off person. It’s just how things have always been for me. But when I first began talking to you, it was so easy to show my true colors. Then you had to fly all the way over and meet me. And I have to admit, I think I fell in love with you the moment I opened the door. Cos, everything about you was so perfect. But then, you let me get to know you. Even though you’re a celebrity, you didn’t look down on me. You never…treated me as though you were better than me. If anything, you treated me as though I was better than you. As though I was more important. You put me first, Matt. And, I’ve never really had that”.

I sniffed, damn tears starting up again, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

“But, you’ve shown me what love is. Real love. I’ve never opened up to anyone like I have here. And I never will. Because, for as long as I live, I don’t think I’ll find anyone that I’ll love as purely, and wholly, as I do you, Matt Cohen. So thank you for choosing me. Thank you for making me be the one who gets your love. Thank you for being a part of my life. Thank you for giving me everything I’ve ever wanted in my life-you”.

I stood, watching Matt’s face, the awe and joy evident.

“Thank you”, he whispered, his eyes flowing with tears as he stood up, never letting go of my hands and leaning down, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

“Thank you for everything, Nini Cohen”.

I giggled, loving the sound of it and wrapped my arms around his waist, his hands holding my head to his chest, feeling at home with each other.

I did it. 

I married the love of my life. 

I really was going to spend the rest of my life with this man.

Fuck! I was so damn lucky.


End file.
